


"collectively we're a giant mess but in the defense he's really hot. "

by flame_broiled_bastard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, How Do I Tag, I actually hate how this is turning out and it's only like chapter two lmao, I love mustang but I needed an antagonist and he was right there, I'm Sorry, I'm needy and this helps my self esteem lmao, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, also woah 10 kudos????, ed's here fuckers, greed is fucking hot and they just can't, hell yeah, i have been bookmarked by one (1) person and i am near tears, ik this is a thing authors say a lot but wOW i never thought that would happen, like wow thanks so much i love u, oof, they're trying, this is so difficult holy fuck, this might take a while, thx for the attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_broiled_bastard/pseuds/flame_broiled_bastard
Summary: Studying politics wasn't exactly the worst.They chose this class so they couldn't really complain.It was still stressful though.The upside to having the same class was that [Y/N] and Ling could tag team classes if they were in need of rest or were sick.But then, he showed up. And then they were fucked.Not literally  (unfortunately).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a practice thing I'm doing to get back into the swing n stuff  
> updates will prolly be messy lmao

   That monday started out relatively normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. They got to class early and goofed around for half an hour , and then came the new guy.

Ling had noticed him first. Confused as to what he was gawking at, [Y/N] turned to match his gaze. There he was, in pretty much all black clothes. 

Black leather vest with white fur on the collar, black leather pants, boots. Under his vest was a black shirt that was skin fucking tight. You could see how bulky he was. His hair, also black, was sorta spiky. His eyes were strange, almost black but with a purple in hue to them. What caught her eye the most were his teeth. Sharp.

 _'_   _Oh my god_ _.'_

She scooted a her stuff over so she would be within whispering distance of Ling while not having her things three seats down.

"Ling."

"Mm?"

"You see his teeth right?"

"Yeah."

"I want him to bite me."

"What?" He looked over at her.

"You saw how he walked. He looks really self confident. Ling I want him to top me."

"You're drooling."

She wiped her face. It was dry. ' _That's really  fuckin' gross.'_

Habitually grabbing Ling's sleeve, she continued. "You don't think he saw us did he?"

"He totally did."

" **Fuckin'-** " [Y/N] grumbled. "I look gross today. Even more than usual."

"I disagree. I think you look fine. I, on the other hand, look like a squash that was ran over by a bus."

"Ling, trust me on this, you look good today."

"Awh. Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She pecked him on the cheek. Also habitual.

"What does  _he_  think though?"

"I don't know what his type is. If it's mentally fucked college students with no real skill or common sense I'd say we're golden."

Ling laughed at that, which made [Y/N] smile.

"I wish. He looks like he's into really pretty girls who wear just as much leather as him."

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

On the way home from the classes they had barely paid attention to, they stopped for coffee, which [Y/N] was forcing her body to like. Ling laughed at the faces she pulled every time she took a drink of it.

"You do know you didn't need your coffee to be black right?"

"Yours is black."

"I'm also used to it."

"Well fuck your weak milk and sugar coffee. We die like men!" She had replied while raising a fist before taking another gulp of her now slightly-more-than-warm drink.

"Okay [Y/N], if you say s-" He was cut off by her sharply yanking on his bright yellow jacket sleeve.

"Ling, I swear the universe is out to get us." She'd stopped walking.

"What makes you say that?"

"The hot guy from class is moving in next door." She subtly gestured to said man, who was carrying boxes into his house.

He didn't look the least bit awkward or strained when he carried them, proving he was indeed strong, fitting with him being so well built.

"Okay so if we move subtly and don't draw attention to ourselves we'll be fine, yeah?"

She nodded, before they continued walking in silence.

Naturally, as soon as they were right in front of their door, [Y/N] tripped, and Ling tripped  _over_  her body.

"Okay, I'm not moving ever again." [Y/N] groaned from the ground.

Ling still needed a minute to process what happened, and only sat up. His face showed he was likely contemplating his entire existence. "[Y/N], you okay?"

"I want to throw myself off a cliff."

"Me too man, me too. D'you wanna go inside and watch some stupid shit or stay here and sunbathe like a lizard?"

"While I do identify as a lizard, I'll go inside with you."

Ling held out his hand, and helped her onto her feet.

She glanced over to where the hot guy was, and ended up making eye contact with him. And she froze.

 _'Oh my fucking god he's hot.'_  "Ling," she whispered. "help me."

Her taller friend sighed, before grabbing her arm and pulling her with him into their shared house.

 

* * *

 

"Okay but did you see his arms? He's fucking ripped. Oh god this is awful." She rested her head on Ling's shoulder, bundled in soft pajamas and sharing two thin blankets and two comforters.

A random comedy was playing on the tv.

"I know! He looks so good. Like, if he killed me I'd say thanks good."

"To be fucking honest. I can't get over his teeth though, like wow bite me please and thanks."

"You and sharp teeth. I'll never get it."

"And I'll never get over you and your bruise thing."

He feigned offense. "You have the same thing!"

"Not the point Mr. Yao." I smiled. "Point is, what the fuck are we gonna do. I'll just fucking fuck up my words if I see him and you're a not really a mess when you talk to anyone but still."

"It's not a big deal, we can probably just ignore him or something?"

"Ling. We literally couldn't function because he was in the same room as us."

"Yeah.. we're screwed."

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    I'd decided Ling was the most aproachable person in the room when I was a freshman. Sure, he was somewhat tall at the time and relatively good looking, and in most cases that would've been enough to scare me off, but he had an aura about him, a bright one. Though he looked pretty anxious in the back of their homeroom class, mostly observing the other kids like I had been. 

   "Uhh, hi. What's your name?"

   ".. Ling. Ling Yao." His accent was thicker then, too. 

   "Ling Yao," I spoke, before smiling. "I like your name, it sounds really pretty! Mine's [Y/N] [L/N], though you can call me whatever, really."

   "Okay, Whatever Really. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, a small smile on his face.

   I shook it, grinning. "Nice to meet you too."

 

   From then on we were practically inseparable. As eachother's only real friends it made sense. 

   At one point we wore matching shirts like twice a week. We protected eachother from being immensely stupid, and honestly it was more Ling protecting me because I had no way of telling if a friendship was a toxic friendship and often ended up in them, with Ling dragging me out. I helped him with his self esteem and generally his brain bullying him.

   I understood how he felt, cause my brain went into sad time™ often. We coached eachother out of things, and that was okay.

   Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I'd never met Ling. Or if I took a joke too  far and he got mad at me. Maybe he'd never want anything to do with me again. That'd throw me in for a loop. I hate to say it, but I'm dependant on him, I think. I don't know what I'd do without him.

   He's amazingly talented, intelligent, and he's pretty fuckin' funny.

   I like to think things will stay this way.

   But they won't. I can tell.

   I don't know if that's good or bad.

 

* * *

 

 I woke up to an instant ache in my back, and a weight on my shoulder.

   It was dark in the room. I'd probably fallen asleep on the couch. After looking toward the weight, and saw a sleeping Ling.

_'Cute.'_

I noticed an orange glow; street light shining into the hallway window.

   "Ling." I gently nudged his shoulder.

   "What?"  he asked, though he was mumbling so it sounded more like a lightly articulated hum.

   "Gotta get up."

   "Don' wanna." He pushed his face into my side, arms around my torso.

   I tensed slightly, suddenly aware of how close he was.

   "C'mon, we gotta get to class, n' I know you'll want coffee, n' the lines get to be real fuckin' long sometimes."

   "Nope, not getting up. Ling Yao is not in the building, please come back never."

   "D'you really want to be difficult with me, Mr. Yao?"

   "I'm tired and willing to take my chances." 

   I sighed, pushing him away from me.

   "Noo," he whined, pulling himself closer to me. "You're warm," He drew out his words.

   "Ling you child. We gotta go to class. Please?"

   He huffed, letting go and sitting upright.

   A faint "Fine." was heard in the dark.

   "Thank you. "

   

* * *

 

 

    Once we made it to class, we talked and ate our bagels. I had three, and a hot coffee. [Y/N] had one, and an iced coffee, though I convinced her to have sugar put in it, so she'd stop whining.

    "How do you eat so much?" She's asked him once.

    "It's a gift." I replied with a wink. That made her laugh.  _'She has such a nice laugh."_

    Somehow their conversation went from bees to the concept of umbrellas to the reason squid exist. I explained to [Y/N] that I felt very strongly towards squid, and hated them with a burning passion, though I won't explain why.

    Eventually, in came the guy, about twenty minutes before class.

    He ended up sitting in the row they were sitting in. Five seats down.

 

    "Ling,"

    "Mm?"

    "D'you think you could talk to 'im? Like, neighborly stuff?"

    "What? Why can't you do it?"

    "Cause you're more likable and generally better in social situations."

    "Mmmgh I don't wanna. He has an intimidating aura." A look of understanding passed over her face.

    "Fine, I'll do it, after class. If I start crying I'm telling you right now, I'll hide _all_ of your stuff."

 

    Throughout the lesson, my gaze kept wandering to the strange guy. It was aggravating. It was almost impossible to get the notes finished, and even then I still had only a few vague ideas what made the country's ruler, Bradley, such a horrible person because I  _couldn't fucking focus_.

     _'Okay Ling, he's a stranger, potentially even a complete douche bag. Uhhhh maybe he's secretly a murderer. He's not at all nice to look at. Definetly not.'_ I thought, jotting down the remaining notes.  _'This is fine.'_

 

* * *

 

 

   At the end of said class, Ling and I gathered their things into our bags, and on the way out of the door, grabbed the night's assignment. 

   "Where is he?" I asked aloud, looking around the entrance to the building.

    And then I spotted him.

   "Oh. There he is." I chuckled, dread heavy in my stomach. "Guess I'll uhh, go talk to him." 

   "You really don't have to." There was mild concern in his voice.

   "It's good." I walk towards the guy, fidgeting with the edge of my sweater.

 

   "Uh, 'scuse me." He turned towards me, a look of mild disinterest on his face. "Um, aha well uh- We're your neighbors, 'n uhm, well-"

   "Oh! I remember you two. Lizards?"

   "Ahah uh yeah! That was us! Oh god that was embarrassing- Um, well, Ling and I, we wanted to talk to you! Right Ling?" I asked, looking to my left. Ling was standing pretty stiffly. I held his sleeve, and he relaxed slightly.

   "Mhm. That was us, yeah." He nodded.

   "What'd'you wanna talk about?"

   "Uhh just stuff? Like, we wanted to befriend you 'r something?" My voice shrank halfway through the sentence. 

   "Eh?"

   "She said we wanted to be friends with you. Y'know, cause  you're in our class and our neighbor and everything. "

   I nodded in agreement, not wanting my voice to embarrass me more than it already had.

   "Oh. Yeah, sure? What time do you leave for class?"

   "Around 5:45 usually."

   At this, he looked shocked. "Why the _fuck_ do you leave two hours early!?"

   Ling and I both shrugged. "We stop at a coffee shop."

   "Sometimes the lines are ungodly." I added.

   "Huh. Where 're you going now?"

   "More coffee."

   "I'm running on three hours of sleep and enough caffiene to put a fucking hippo into cardiac arrest."

    Ling snorted.  By now we'd all started walking to said coffee shop at some point.

    "Uh, what's your name anyhow?" I heard from Ling.

    "Oh. The name's Greed."

    "Uh? I mean, not to be rude but-"

    "It's fine kid. My old man prolly thought he was hilarious." He grinned.

    Ling hummed in agreement.

    "What an original choice. I like it." Which was true, I did. It was strange but nice.

 

     Soon enough we'd gotten our coffee, and Greed and Ling laughed at me when I drank it, saying something about "Your face is priceless!"

     Once we were at our doors we parted ways. 

     "See you 'round Greed."

     "Yeah. Bye Greed."

     "Seeya."

 

* * *

 

 

     "Y'know," I started from my spot on the couch, blankets piled over Ling and I as some random comedy continued on tv. "Greed's a lot less intimidating once you talk to him, yeah?"

     "Agreed. I'd like to get to know him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy so I'm starting school in like two days and I'm gonna be drowning in work but I'm gonna try and update soon
> 
> we're bringing in the golden boy my dudes
> 
> uhh  
> I'm maybe gonna change the relationships n stuff  
> prolly not but I dunno  
> maybe  
> don't worry about it too much


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah so school is rough lmao  
> I'm getting used to it though  
> I have no clue what the fuck I'm going for with this fic and the extreme lack of plot is painful I know, sorry  
> I've worked out times where I can think up ideas so uh,  
> Plot, coming soon to a terrible fic near you

   Through the rest of the week, the trio sat together during classes and walked home together afterwards. On friday, movie night, [Y/N] and Ling decided to ask Greed to go with them.

 

   "Hey, Greed?" Ling started as they turned the corner leading to their houses.

   "Mm?"

   "D'you wanna come  to our movie night type thing? We do it like every other friday 'n thought you might wanna go, so uh, yeah."

   "Sure. What time?"

   "Eight I think."

   "M'kay. See you then." And with that he nodded a goodbye and went inside.

   

* * *

 

 

   After browsing Netflix for aproximately seven years, Ling and [Y/N] voted to watch Mulan for the seventeenth time. 

  "Guys what the fuck?"

  "What's wrong with Mulan?" [Y/N] asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

  "Wh-"

  "Fine, Greed, what do  _you_ wanna watch?"

 

  And that's how they ended up watching The Conjuring.

  [Y/N] wasn't even paying attention, she was just hugging Greed's waist, with her face against his chest. Ling was hugging Greed's arm, staring at the screen with wide eyes (for once). Greed was just rolling with it.

  At some point, Ling  _and_ [Y/N] both fell asleep. And Ling  _would not_ let go of Greed's arm.

 

* * *

 

 

   The following monday, Greed was still bugging the two over it.

   "You're so mean." Ling said.

   "What a bully." [Y/N] chimed in.

   "I'm not a bully, you're just soft."

   "You're not- oh my god."Ling started, before making eye contact with a blonde guy, who barely had time to whisper "Oh fuck," before he ran over and hugged him, nearly knocking them both over in the process.

 

   "Ed!"

   "Hi Ling." He grumbled, gently pushing him away with a gloved hand.

   "How's stuff been? How 're Winrey 'n Al?" 

   "They're doing well. Al 'n Winrey really did get together like you said." He chuckled slightly.

   "Mhm, pay up Edward."

   "I thought you would have forgotten that part." He mumbled, searching his pockets. "Uh, who 're they?" He gestured toward [Y/N] and Greed, who were staring, matching looks of confusion across their faces.

   "Oh. That's [Y/N], and Greed. They're my friends."

   "Ah. Nice to meet you." 

   "You too." [Y/N] replied. Greed nodded

 

   "Uh, what classes d'you have today?" He asked, continuing the walk to class.

   "Politics, German, 'n Chemistry, and Algebra. You?"

   "I have Politics and Algbebra too, along with Biology and Language Arts I believe." Ling replied.

   "I've got Politics, Chemistry, Japanese, and Language Arts." [Y/N] says.

   "Politics, Japanese, History 'n Chemistry." Greed lists.

   "Japanese?" Ed asked, slight surprise bleeding into his voice.

   "Yeah. I've wanted to go to Japan since I was a kid."

   "Same here. Ling's been teaching me some stuff too." 

   "Huh." 

 

     Nobody spoke much after that, until they got to class. And even then, it was just mindless chatter.

     It was nice.  

     Until Roy Mustang decided to fuck the day right in the ass.

    "Why hello [Y/N]. Edward,  you're doing well. What brings you around here?"

    "None 'a your business, bastard." I spoke before Ed had a chance, malice clear in my voice.

    "Why so aggressive, I'm simply making conversation. Who are these two?" He smirked, turning towards Ling and Greed. "Hm. They're cute. You've chosen some handsome companions [Y/N]."

    "Fuck off Mustang. Don't you fucking dare."

    "Don't I dare what?" His face screamed innocence, but the glint in his eye was anything but.

    "What's your guy's deal?" Greed asked. His face held a look of concern.

     Ling also seemed concerned. "Yeah, should we leave?"

     "Ah," Mustang took a step back. "I'll be on my way. So sorry for intruding."

     And with that he walked past, with the most infuriating smirk known to man. He knew something. "Fuck."

 

     At that point I could tell I was no longer paying attention. 'Fuckin' Mustang knew something, the bastard, and he's gonna use it to help himself get to the top.  _Fuck._ What'd he gonna do? Oh my god I'm screwed and he's going to bring them down with me and  _fuck_. Fuck the manipulative bastard and fuck his stupid mind games and fuck his stupid stupid handsome face and  _FUCK WHY DID I THINK THAT-_ '

   "[Y/N]," I was instantly grounded by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ling, but he was blurry. My cheeks were wet. "Are you okay?"

   "Mhm, yeah." I spoke, though I could tell he wouldn't believe me. I hardly did myself.

   "D'you wanna go home?"

   "No. 'M fuckin' fine Ling." I mumbled,  wiping my face,  then pressing my hand on my face. I focused on the contrast between my burning face and my cool hand.

   "Okay, [Y/N]. Lemme know if you think you need to go home, 'kay?" His hand never left my shoulder until I nodded in agreement.

    "Thanks." I whispered, my voice catching in my throat. I was barely expecting him to hear me, and I felt strangely happy when he responded.

    "No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry to make Mustang a rude hecker cause I love him but I needed an antagonist and he was there so I just  
> I dunno  
> I apologize  
> We're going somewhere with this boys  
> Hell yeah 
> 
> Also: the japanese thing is just cause it's the only language besides english that I'm learning and am decent at [school spanish is doing nothing for me lmao]  
> I'll prolly only use basic phrases and words. Basically whatever I know lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit bro I'm sorry this took so LONG holy fuck  
> y'all wouldn't be too mad if I uhhh added the golden boi to the ships would you-

Over the course of the following month, we had all grown much closer. We often rotated sleeping over at eachother’s houses, and soon the idea of sleeping in dark emptiness was unthinkable.

 

  Ed began learning japanese, wanting to learn it from me instead of books, and in turn he helped me with chemistry because I really didn’t feel like failing the class.

   I’d actually grown fond of the subject, the theories and ideas woven into it were oddly comforting, save for the less beautiful side of it. Attempts at creating humans from single cells. It’s been done with sheep, apparently.

   The idea of it makes me uncomfortable. Human clones were a thing of the all too near future. It makes my skin crawl.

 

   Mustang was, much more subtly now, still being a bastard. And I was, not at all subtly, pissed about it.

   “What’s your issue with him, anyways?”

  “Yeah, what’s up with you two?”

  “Don’ wanna fuckin’ talk ‘bout it.”

 

  In Japanese, Greed sat beside her while waiting for their ridiculously flakey professor to arrive.

  “You sure you’re okay?” He’d asked once again.

  “Mhm.”

  “Okay. D’you want Ed ‘n I to kick ‘is ass for you?”

  “Really, Greed, it’s fine.”

 

   On thursdays, Ling and I would go to a coffee shop and just talk.  Get a couple muffins, inevitably swap them, and chat about everything and nothing. It was nice, a reminder of their friendship before Greed and Ed (which they’d never want, but the idea carried a strange sense of nostalgia).

  
  


   One of those thursdays, they both told the other that they’d been thinking of dyeing their hair. 

   That’s how they wound up coming to Greed’s house the following day (they had friday off for some reason they didn’t particularly care about) with unnaturally brightly colored hair. [Y/N]’s hair was completely (you can change it to whatever but I’m saying hella bright red), while Ling’s was streaked gold and yellow, with the color increasing in density near the tips.

 

   Ed glanced over at the door. “What the fuck?”

   “Well hello to you too,  _ Edward _ .” I mocked.

   “Hi Ed. Ling and I decided to dye our hair ‘n uhhh I need to borrow some moneys.” [Y/N] said, striding over to the slightly taller male. 

   “Wh-”

   “Ed. Please. I’m poor and I want some,” she paused. “ mcdonald’s.”

 

   I sat on- well really intentionally fell onto-  Greed’s ridiculously expensive looking couch. “Other guys ‘ll just feed ya lies,” I mumbled, chuckling slightly.

   “BUT I’LL TAKE YA TO MICKY DEEEE’S” Came [Y/N]’s ungodly screech. “Ed, you should take us all to mcdonald’s.”

   “And why the fuck would I do that?”

   “Because if you don’t,” She looked up at him, a devious smile on her face. “I’ll bring up  _ the thing. _ ”

   “You wouldn’t.”

   “You underestimate me Ed. I have no shame, and Ling already knows I’m weird. Oh, Ling. You wouldn't believe what Ed did when-”

   “DAMMIT FINE!” Ed yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. “I’ll get you some fuckin’ mcdonald’s.”

   "Thanks kid. You're a real lifesaver." She smiled smugly, patting his cheek. "I want, an extra large milkshake, and we must go immediately. Come forth Edward, for mcdonald's."

 

    "What happened with Ed?" Ling asked, once the trio had returned to Greed's house, now possessing seven milkshakes in various flavors.

    "Well you see-" [Y/N] started, before being cut off by said blonde.

    "Nothing." He glared at [Y/N].

    "C'mon you gotta tell me." They all sat on the couch, Ed now choosing some random show to watch on Netflix.

    "Yeah,  _Ed,_ Tell 'im."

    "No."

    "Ed."

    "Mmmno."

    "Look, kid-"

    "Ed please?" Ling asked, leaning forward to see past [Y/N]. His golden tresses shifted, the blue-tinted light from the tv reflecting off of them.

    Ed flushed. "No."He said again, pausing briefly the "n" as if he briefly got stuck on his words.

    "Why not?"

    "'Cause." He grumbed, avoiding eye contact.

 

    Before Ling could reply, Greed opened the front door, looking curiously at the occupied couch. "Why the fuck are you, here?" He asked with zero bite in his tone. 

   "Ed won't tell me the thing and I wanna know." Ling drew out his last word for an unnecessary amount of time.

   "Oh ho ho, won't he now?" Greed said, a devious look passing across his face that rivaled [Y/N]'s.

    Ed let out a small, startled laugh. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ever could our little golden boi have done or said???  
> stay tuned to find out lmao


End file.
